


The Big Bad Hybrid’s Secret

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Klaus would never understand how he got here, no matter the grand gestures and declarations, he never actually - completely - believed she’d one day come to him. Why would she choose him, after all the horrible - not that he’d think them as such, but he knew she did - things he had done? Ah, they were the same after all, deep down they were both monsters, and wasn’t that the cherry on top of the delicious cake that was Caroline Forbes.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Big Bad Hybrid’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus would never admit to it. He was after all, the original hybrid. Chaos and mayhem were his vices, slaughter and death his hobbies, so no one - absolutely no one - could ever know that Klaus was in fact, a cuddler. He’d rather kill a whole city before anyone found out he liked cuddling.

He blamed Caroline, truly, he didn’t used to enjoy being wrapped in someone else’s arms, surrounded by their smell - he often thought of the experience a tad claustrophobic and constrained, with all the limbs and hair all over the place - well until Caroline, now, he couldn’t sleep without her.

Their bodies didn’t fit perfectly, as stories often say - no, it was messy and sometimes even painful - a comfortable position was often hard to accomplish and Caroline, she was a fussy sleeper always turning one way or another, but being able to hold onto her body was enough to calm him down.

Her soft breath and the pitter patter of her undead heart, lulled him to sleep. Her soft touch upon his skin warmed him from head to toe, so tender and light. She was his little perfect haven. For a monster such as him, Klaus only felt truly safe in her arms, how could it be so? When she was so fragile compared to him? But Caroline enveloped his every senses, and all he could feel was her, nothing but her.

Klaus would never understand how he got here, no matter the grand gestures and declarations, he never actually - completely - believed she’d one day come to him. Why would she choose him, after all the horrible - not that he’d think them as such, but he knew she did - things he had done? Ah, they were the same after all, deep down they were both monsters, and wasn’t that the cherry on top of the delicious cake that was Caroline Forbes.

So now here he was, the big bad hybrid, cuddling with a sleeping baby vampire - combing her wavy hair with his fingers slowly and just studying her scrunched up, adorable face. Just waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to open. After all, the best part of falling asleep together is to wake up together, in each other’s arms.

“You’re staring again.” a groggy voice shook him from his musings.

Her eyes were still screwed shut and he laughed, “Well, it’s not my fault you are the most exquisite woman I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

Caroline groaned, pushing him away and burying her head in her pillow, “Ugh no, stop being so cheesy.”

Once again, he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, having fully expected her reaction.

After a moment he got closer to her, - not appreciating being in the same bed and not touching her - sweeping her soft hair away from her neck and laying a delicate kiss on her pulse point.

“Hmmm…” Caroline wriggled closer to him and his supple lips.

Klaus kept showering her neck with sweet, but way too short - in her opinion - kisses.

“Klaus.” she gasped, the sleepiness ebbing away from her body, leaving only desire thrumming through her cold veins.

“Wake up, sweetheart.” he whispered in her uncovered ear, her shiver not going unnoticed by him.

Grumbling, she turned her face towards him, “I hate you.”

“Of course you do.” Klaus smirked, using his thumb to trace her bottom lip, replacing it with his own gentle lips, “I on the other hand, quite fancy you.”

“Fancy shmancy, you love me.” Caroline snorted, her arms going around his neck, a smile spreading on her flushed face as she pecked his plump lips.

Hugging her back, he sighed happily into her neck, “As do you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
